Night, Sev
by paramorefan1827
Summary: Severus and Lily out after curfew. Cute awkwardness. SS/LE one-shot. This is my first severus and lily story please review


The sky over Hogwarts grounds was pitch black, but cloudless. The moon seemed to be shining brighter than usual. A warm breeze blew from the black lake towards where Severus and Lily were sitting under a tree. It was late. Curfew was at eleven; it was twelve thirty. They both knew that the shouldn't be out of bed at the hour, but it had been so long since they had been able to talk without Potter and Black teasing them about everything they did. It had become a sort of routine for them. After they'd eaten supper they would go to the library to work on their homework for their classes. After Madam Pince had kicked them out they would say goodnight and go their separate ways. They'd just recently started to meet under the tree.

Severus and lily sat side by side under the tree, an extremely large book lay open across their laps. They'd been sitting there in silence for a couple minutes, when Severus felt lily's head slowly rest on his shoulder. He'd thought she had been reading the book, but when he looked over her eyes were closed.

"Lily, are you still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can we stop reading now?" she said, her eyes still closed.

"Of course we can stop. I thought you were reading it too. "

"I was, but then I realized that I'd been reading all day during lessons and I'd rather talk."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Lily lifted her head from Severus' shoulder, much to his disappointment, and looked at him with an enthusiastic look. "Can you believe that it's almost Halloween? This year's already going by so fast?"

"I know. I hate how fast the year goes by. The faster the year goes by the sooner we have to go back to the regular world." He said as a frown took place on his face.

"Going home isn't that bad. We get to spend all summer together. Anyways, I overheard Potter talking about how we'll get to go to Hogsmeade soon for Halloween. Sev, we're finally allowed to go! Aren't you excited?"

"I guess so. I don't even know if I'm going to go."

"What? You have to go. It'll be so much fun"

"Not by myself."

"What do you mean by yourself? You're going with me."

"I thought you were going with Alice and that other girl from your room?"

"I was but they got detention. Didn't I tell you?" Severus shook his head no. "Oh, well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me Severus Snape?" She asked, trying to sound proper and formal, but failed as she burst into laughter.

"Why, yes Lily Evans. I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade." He said trying to sound equally formal, but he too burst into laughter.

"Well then it's a date." She announced before she realized what she was saying. Both of their faces flushed crimson although it could barely be seen due to the darkness. Even though their blush wasn't visible, it was obvious they were embarrassed as they had both shifted their eyes to their laps and stopped laughing.

After a couple minutes of silence Lily started to look around curiously at their surroundings. All of a sudden she flung herself over Severus' outstretched legs.

"Ooh, Sev, look!" she was lying across him as she picked up a flower and showed it to him. "Fluxweed. I've never seen any of the ingredients for polyjuice potion before. I thought they were extremely rare and you had to buy them."

"They must be rare because I've never seen any before."

"Yeah, but how often are you out here searching for potion ingredients?"

"Not exactly searching, but I'm out here a lot."

"Why?"

"What else is there for me to do?"

"I don't know," She said in a dream like tone as she flipped over onto her back so that her head was laying on Severus' lap. Luckily her eyes were closed or she would've seen Severus' eyes grow wide and his face become such a dark crimson that even in the dark she'd be able to see it. "You're really comfortable, Sev."

"Um…thanks? Are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Do you want to go back inside? Surely your bed is more comfortable then the ground." He suggested.

"But then I'll be alone." Lily said with a little bit of a whine.

"I'll walk you to your common room."

"Okay." She said, her voice immediately brightening as she got up. Severus picked up the book they'd been reading and they began to walk back to the castle. They walked in silence, looking around every corner for any sight of Filch or Ms. Norris. After a very careful walk they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Thanks for walking me back." Lily said as she turned around and gave Severus a hug. It took a couple seconds for Severus to actually realize that she was hugging him before he hugged her back. Another couple seconds later she released him, but before she walked through the portrait hole she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night, Sev."

Severus was still staring at where Lily had once been as the portrait hole closed behind her.


End file.
